


Dan and Phil and Their Best Christmas ✰

by rr0gal



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rr0gal/pseuds/rr0gal
Summary: Fluffy Dan and Phil Christmas.





	Dan and Phil and Their Best Christmas ✰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_hens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/gifts).



> thank you to my beta reader ,, they did it on very short notice and gave my story the extra *oomph* it needed to be perfect !! also, to the person i’m the secret santa for, i luv u and merry chrysler <3

The living room smelled like Christmas. Christmas and cookies and the potatoes that Dan was mashing furiously to distract himself from the nerves he was feeling.  
"Oh my God, that smells so good," Phil groaned. He had previously complained that it wasn't fair when Dan got to taste test all the food and Phil had to wait till dinner.  
"Flattery won't work, you're still waiting till guests arrive. We've got at most another hour, Phil. Suck it up," Dan replied, and he kissed Phil's nose gently. Phil sighed in response and plopped down at the table, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. He was excited for their party. Dan had spent so much time trying to fine tune every small detail. Phil had to watch him redecorate the gingerbread man 8 times before he yelled at him for taking too long.  
"Daaaaaan. I wanna decorate our tree. Christmas is tomorrow and we still have a stupid, plain Christmas tree." Dan turned his head to the side, looking at Phil and then sighing. He finished the potatoes and grabbed the box of ornaments.  
"Come on," he groaned, and was met with overflowing excitement on Phil's part. Dan was a perfectionist. He had to tell Phil where to put the ornaments, and if Phil ignored him, he'd just move them when he wasn't looking. Phil didn't mind it much, because it was fun for him to watch Dan. He was cute when he was focused. He poked his tongue out of his mouth just a little bit, and his eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Look," Phil giggled, holding up a mistletoe ornament.  
"No time, Phil. Focus!"  
"No time to kiss your loving husband? I'm hurt," Phil whined, and he lifted his hand to his head and dramatically sighed.  
"Oh, fuck off, you dork. Come here." Dan set down a sparkly angel ornament on the table and placing his hands on Phil's face, looking at him and rolling his eyes before closing them gently and kissing Phil passionately. Phil grabbed Dan's waist and pulled him closer. Then Dan pulled away and huffed.  
"Happy?" Phil nodded and smiled. "Definitely."  
"Good. Now focus," Dan snapped playfully, and shoved a box of red baubles into Phil's arms. The tree looked amazing once all the ornaments had been hung on the branches. Phil looked in the box and noticed one last thing: the star.  
"Dan! You're forgetting something!"  
"I'm saving the star for the party. I was thinking we could all have a little ceremony, you know? If that's okay with you, obviously," Dan said with a smile, and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.  
"Of course. I'd love that." Dan's grin stretched across his face and he placed a gentle kiss on Phil's forehead before skipping excitedly into the kitchen. Phil loved Dan when he was like this. He liked seeing him so genuinely, unapologetically happy. When he was joyful and his eyes were bright and starry.  
Phil grabbed a cookie off the table and sat back on the sofa, relaxing. He felt his phone vibrate on his thigh.  
"Louise? What’s up?" he asked curiously.  
"Hey, Phil. I have bad news. I don't think we'll make it for the party. The ice on the roads is really bad. I'm with everybody at my house. We wanted to set up a big surprise for you and Dan so we came here to plan, but before we knew it the roads were too icy to drive on. We'll try our hardest, but I don't think we can. I'm so sorry, Phil. I hope Dan's not too upset."  
Phil couldn't speak. His jaw dropped. He was upset, but he was more scared to tell Dan. He'd worked so hard, so long... He'd put in so much effort. How was he supposed to tell him that none of the guests could make it? How was he supposed to break his heart like that? He couldn't lie. After a few minutes of silence, Phil took a deep breath and finally replied.  
"It's alright. Stay safe, please! And happy Christmas. Tell everyone Dan and I say happy holidays and we'll miss having you." Phil hung up before Louise could reply, and he didn't mind if it sounded rude. He wasn't mad at them, he was just on the verge of tears and didn't want to chat.  
"What was that?" Phil's head spun to the side and he looked up at Dan, who seemed worried. He had his hands behind his back and his eyebrows were knit together in confusion.  
"Um... Louise called. They're all at her house- the guests, I mean- and they can't make it. The roads are icy." Phil didn't watch for Dan's reaction, he just heard him take a deep, shaky breath and then wrap his arms around Phil.  
"It's okay. That's fine! We're gonna have the best Christmas here. I'll go make hot chocolate! I'll be back." Phil bit his lip. This wasn't like Dan.  
"Are you alright?" Dan shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
"Of course!" Phil shook his head.  
"It's okay to be disappointed, Dan. I know how hard you worked... and it's okay to be disappointed." Dan sighed and set down the mugs that he had been holding. He wrapped his arms around Phil and dropped his head onto his broad shoulders.  
"You always know just what to say," he said with a sniffle.  
"I just don't want to let it ruin my Christmas. Can we watch Elf? I need some comedic relief." Phil giggled and nodded, guiding Dan to the sofa and making the hot chocolate himself, the way Dan liked it. A splash of peppermint coffee creamer and three big white marshmallows that filled the cup. He handed Dan his cup and grabbed the remote off the couch.  
"Come here," Phil whispered, moving his legs apart and placing a decorative pillow on his chest. Dan blushed and laid back with his head on the pillow. Phil ran his hands through Dan's hair as they watched Will Ferrell dance around in some flattering yellow tights.  
Once the movie was over, Dan put on another classic: The Holiday.  
"You know, I'm kind of glad we get to spend this time together," Dan mumbled. Phil was half asleep. "Hm?"  
"I mean, I love our parties, don't get me wrong. But I like this. I think I like it more." Phil giggled like a schoolgirl. He was sleepy and drowsy and he loved Dan so intensely in that moment that all he could think to do was flip him around onto his lap and kiss him hard. Dan inhaled sharply but slung his arms around Phil’s neck. It was an intimate kiss, a comfortable kiss. Dan felt loved and safe. Phil felt needed and appreciated. It was better than a party.  
-  
Dan knew he had wasted an entire day in the kitchen cooking food, not knowing that only him and Phil would be eating it. Phil was determined to make it worth it. He stuffed himself till he couldn't eat anymore. Ham, potatoes, corn, cinnamon apples, stuffing, even the God-forsaken green bean casseroles that Dan insisted on making every year even though no one actually liked it.  
"I wanna make a gingerbread house," Phil stated, once he'd finished his second plate of food.  
"I wanna get drunk," Dan added.  
"Why not both?"  
"Phil Lester, you're a genius."  
Dan got out their finest wine while Phil grabbed anything sweet he could find in the cupboards, along with a gingerbread house kit (Phil didn't trust himself enough to make one from scratch).  
Once they'd both poured their own glasses, Phil got to work on the gingerbread men and Dan began on the roof. They didn't get much work done, though, because after the second glass of wine, all they wanted to do was eat the candy or throw it at the other person. Dan almost choked on a gumdrop. Twice.  
“This looks stupid,” Phil announced finally. Dan couldn’t argue. The house was falling apart and there were too many decorations in the same few places. The gingerbread man looked like he had been hit by a bus in the face and survived. Dan looked worried about it, but Phil just laughed, and soon enough, Dan was laughing too And he couldn’t remember the last time he’d genuinely laughed at himself for messing up. He couldn’t remember ever laughing at his own mistakes before Phil came along. He’d spent so much time worrying about tree decorations and symmetrical popcorn strands and holly wreaths on the walls. It surprised him that he cared so little about this dumbass-looking gingerbread house. He was glad, though. He was glad to lighten up a bit. It was a relief to not be so absolutely uptight about things and to just go with the flow. Is this how Phil had always felt?  
Dan kissed him like his life depended on it.  
“I love you so much, Phil.”  
“I love you so much too.”  
They spent the night laughing and singing and watching Christmas classics. Things were good. Things were good and safe and comfortable and calm, and Dan didn’t want to let the night go. He almost called Louise and the others to thank them for not being able to show up. He felt so close to Phil now.  
There was a knock on the door. Phil stood up hesitantly, then stumbled clumsily over to the door and opened it up.  
“Surprise!” Shouted a chorus of voices from the front door, and Dan jumped to see what all the fuss was. There in front of him stood Louise with a small gift in her hand and the rest of the gang with foods, treats, desserts, and candies. Dan couldn’t stop himself from crying happy tears and throwing his arms around Louise tightly.  
“How did you make it?” Phil asked, dumbfounded, but excited.  
“Well...” She turned to reveal an old-timey carriage driven by four black horses.  
“A carriage ride took you that far?”  
“We may have given them a little extra. But, you need to open your gift! Like, right now!” Dan cocked his head in confusion, but Phil had already started ripping off the paper. Inside the box was a small card for Dan and Phil. Inside, it read ‘Happy Christmas. Here’s the surprise we mentioned before.’  
“We’re taking a ride!” she shouted.  
-  
When the bunch arrived back at Dan and Phil’s home, they were tired and cold, but happier than they’d been in a while. Dan prepared his special hot chocolate for everyone, and Phil heated up a mixture of his food and the food their friends had brought. They put on various movies and lit up the tree, and everyone laughed and chatted and caught up.  
“Phil!” Dan whisper-shouted.  
“Hm?”  
“The star! Let’s do the star. Everyone’s done eating.” Phil smiled and cleared his throat.  
“Dan wants to put the star on the tree!” he announced, and everyone cheered and became quiet. He sat the star nicely on the very top of the big pine tree. Everyone smiled and hooted and clapped lightly. Dan felt proud of his hard work.  
“We should get going,” Louise said sadly after a few hours of celebrations, and Dan nodded.  
Once they’d left, it was just Dan and Phil again, but neither of them were disappointed. If anything, they were relieved. No more fake cheery holiday happiness. Just authentic Dan and Phil.  
“Phil, can I tell you something?” Dan asked as he unzipped his jeans and let them rest on the floor. He took off his sweater and threw on a big t-shirt from the space station they visited many years ago, then crawled into bed, waiting for Phil.  
“Of course.”  
“I think...” he started, trailing off for a moment as Phil climbed in next to him.  
“I think this day we spent together was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Phil smiled, grabbing Dan’s hand under the covers and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss it gently.  
“I think I could say the same.” He pulled Dan into his arms and they stayed like that until Christmas morning.


End file.
